Shooting Star
by Crescenta
Summary: He felt like he was being sassed. - Tsurugi, Aoi (REQUEST MADE FOR Shiranai Atsune)


**Shooting Star**

Millions of stars blanketed the night sky and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The park was quiet and only a few people were there. The only ones who were actually there were five young teenagers. They lay on their backs on the clean cut grass; eyes fixed upwards which widened when a light shoots right across the sky.

"Did you guys see that?" a girl with blue eyes spoke up, delight clear in the tone of her voice. The others nodded at her question, still staring up. A young man with rose pink hair had his hands resting behind his head, he sighed quite happily, eyes lowered a bit to rest his eyelids.

"What a sight to see." he said afterwards. Then the same girl turned her head to her right, where another young man lay beside her, his hair was styled up and was colored navy blue. Feeling a gaze on him, he turns his head to meet her eyes. She smiled, showing off her small white teeth, and grabbed hold of his hand, which he intertwined once he felt her touch.

"Isn't this nice, Kyousuke-kun? Watching shooting stars and just spending time with each other." she asked. Tsurugi Kyousuke smiled at her but then looked back up and shrugged.

"Yeah. It would've been nicer if _some _people didn't tag along."

"Aw come on, you like us and you know it." the pink haired youth grinned, not moving from his position but turning his head to his left instead to face Tsurugi. He looked back and glared.

"Kirino, it's best not to fight. They're kind of having a date right now. So don't ruin the moment." a brown haired one told his friend. He lays on Aoi's left and on his own left was a girl who took pictures with her camera whilst lying down like the others.

"Yeah. Okay. But I'm only doing it for Aoi's sake. Not Tsurugi's." he received a punch from the taller male after making a remark like that, which just made Aoi giggle and the other two smile. Tsurugi grunted in annoyance, clearly fed up with the other's constant responses. He felt like he was being sassed.

He was.

"Why are you even here? You're not even on a date with anyone!" he ended up raising his voice, very much unlike him. "Shindou and Yamana are here on a date too, so what's _your_ purpose?"

"Moral support." Kirino responded, keeping his grin on still. Akane sat up and took a picture of the bickering duo, but ended up capturing her other two friends in the photo as well. Shindou reached for her free hand, and she much obliged.

"What are you doing, Akane-chan?" he asked his girlfriend. She looked at him, smiled, and then turns back to the others to tell them why as well.

"I'm putting this in my Memory Album. So that one day, in the future when we all go our separate ways and meet again, we can be reminded of the time Kirino-kun sassed Tsurugi-kun." this resulted in various forms of laughter ranging from giggles, chuckles, and just plain bursting out of it. Tsurugi turned a light shade of red, due to embarrassment.

"That's it." he got up from lying down and pulled the still giggling Aoi along with him.

Kirino held his stomach and tried to calm down, failing so. "Whe-where are you going?"

"Someplace else for our date." he said and left with his girlfriend without another word. The trio that was left ceased their laughter a few minutes after the pair had left them. They sighed to relieve themselves at the same time, and then awkward silence ensued.

~!~

"Hey, hey, hey..." after she stopped laughing, Aoi began to be concerned for her partner when he looked like he was really irritated about what happened earlier. She decided she needed to calm him down. "Tsurugi-kun, you know Akane-san didn't mean any harm in what she said and did."

He stopped walking when they were a few ways away from the other three. He turned to face Aoi, and let out a deep and stressed sigh which seemed to be held back for a while now. He tried to say something but couldn't for a while so he took Aoi's hands in his and led her to take a seat with him on the nearby bench. After they have seated is when he decided to speak.

"It's not... Akane I'm frustrated about." he started and looked at her, eyebrows still furrowed. "I'm okay with what she said. Slightly annoyed but I can never stay like that to her."

"I know. You can't really stay like that to any of the girls." Aoi tilted her head, recalling those moments from the past. Then she looked back at him. "If it's not her then who—"

"It's that damn Kirino! I've had it with all of his quick remarks and his plain annoying behavior." Tsurugi practically growled, which partly startled the girl whose hands he still occupied. "I wouldn't have mind Shindou and Akane coming along but that guy I just can't take!"

"Tsurugi-kun! Stop!" Aoi almost sounded like she begged when she asked her boyfriend to stop. She even tightened her hold on his hands and pulled them down so he would. He stopped from his supposed rant, and then he stared into her eyes and fell silent when he saw how serious she had become.

Aoi's brows remained furrowed, supporting the serious demeanor she was trying to hold up. "What is wrong with you tonight? You've been acting weird and really out of character ever since we got to the park." she said and he simply turned away. Aoi waited a few seconds until he starts to remove one of his hands from holding hers and use it to rummage through his pants pocket. The girl had an odd feeling like she knew what he was getting.

"I'm sorry... it's just... I was hoping things would... be a little bit more romantic than this." he said, still looking down and away from eye contact. She remained quiet, waiting to see if he had more to say, which he did. "Kirino just messed it up. I know I shouldn't be mad at him because he's having a rough time and all but... ugh this should've been perfect."

"What are you talking about?" she smiled, laughed very slightly, and generally started getting excited and giddy all of a sudden. Sure, she was starting to get freaked out by the fact the Tsurugi's really not himself tonight but there's obviously going to be a surprise. There was always a surprise when things started getting downright cheesy whenever they are alone together. And when Tsurugi's hand slipped out of his pocket, clutching a small velvet red box, she had practically screamed, startling the boy.

"Wh-what is it? What's wrong?" he asked. Aoi shook her head, eyes blinking away tears that were threatening to fall.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong..." she wiped the corner of her eyes softly, and Tsurugi's head started to clear. It was about time he started being a little less hysteric about things and start being his own level-headed self. His eyes narrowed a little bit more and his lips formed a thin line.

"Aoi." he asked seriously. She breathed deeply then showed her calm face to reassure him. When he found that she really was alright, he brought the small box to show her. The girl bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming again.

"You know what this is, don't you."

"Maaaaaaybe." she grinned and when he handed her the box, she took it in her small hands. Aoi was nervous and scared but excited and anxious because she's sixteen years old and her boyfriend's probably going to propose to her or not because seriously, they're only sixteen but hey a girl can dream, right? When she opened the box, it was a ring. But not a fancy ring or an expensive ring or anything like that. It looked like a cheap little mood ring. Aoi didn't mind getting something like this. She's glad to have and keep anything Tsurugi would give her, but she was just surprised that after all the fancy gifts Tsurugi's been giving her this was certainly something different.

"A mood ring?" she smiled at him though, happy still. She took the ring and slipped it in her right ring finger then observed it. "Obviously there is a reason to that?"

"Your hands are cold." those four words made her turn in great shock as if those four words meant the entire world to her. Then Tsurugi smiled genuinely at her, still retaining his cool composure, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh my lord..." Aoi had almost held her breath when she realized what day it was. How could she have forgotten the Anniversary of when they had their first 'Kinda-Sorta-Maybe' date? It's been three years and she really cannot believe herself for forgetting such an important moment in her life. "I forgot."

"Yes, you did. But I don't blame you. I got you a mood ring because something as simple as a so-called date like what we had three years ago, changed our lives. A mood ring is the simplest thing I could find for you that was still presentable. I just... want to see where this might go." he kisses her cheek and her face flushes red. Aoi leans back and rests her whole body against his.

"Thank you, Tsurugi-kun. I love it." then she slightly turned her head to give him a quick peck on his lips before going back to her original position. "I love _you_."

"Same here."

Then suddenly, they felt as if they were missing something. But they didn't mind and decided that it must not be something really important so they resumed their light conversation with each other. They talked about old times and the day they had their 'date' and just plain had a good time and Anniversary as countless twinkling lights shoot across the dark sky. No one noticed the amazing Meteor Shower taking place that lovely night.

**Hey guys! So this was a request done for Shiranai Atsune and the very first request I've ever done! She wanted TsuruAoi with some ShinAka so wrote this tiny drabble. (And since Shindou and Akane are gonna be there, obviously Kirino had to be there you know me)**

**This can serve as a story preview or something to another TsuruAoi story I'm going to post VERY soon!**

**I know Tsurugi's sort of OOC here, I've stated it countless times as you can see. I'm sorry, kinda not used to writing Tsurugi all too well.**

**Shiranai, I hope you like this! This is literally the shortest story I have EVER written ever! Thank you for giving me this request it was an honor and it was really fun because I didn't think I was good enough for people to actually request! Huh! (This isn't fake modesty, I swear, I was really surprised)**

**You should check her out! She makes these awesome TsuruAoi stories and does other animes and mangas too so go! Search her! Click her! Read her stories! Favorite her! Go! Do it now! **


End file.
